Naruto: My Version
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... Naruto and Sasuke had switched lives? What if... Naruto had gotten the curse mark instead of Sasuke... and betrayed Konoha? What if... Sakura liked Naruto... instead of Sasuke? This is a retelling of Naruto.R&R Please.


Naruto: My Version Chapter 1: Sasuke VS. Mizuki!

**(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I MADE THIS, IT'S BECAUSE I WAS INSPIRED BY THE SASUSAKU STORY, "A NEW BEGINNING" WRITTEN BY SASUKELOVER, AND IT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MY RETELLING OF NARUTO. BUT I COULDN'T FIT THE REST OF "WHAT IF" PARTS BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW HAS A 255 CHARACTER (LETTER) LIMIT. WHAT IF... SASUKE HAD BECOME THE HYPERACTIVE KNUCKLEDHEADED NINJA AND WANTED TO BECOME HOKAGE INSTEAD OF NARUTO? WHAT IF... NARUTO HAD BEEN GIVEN THE CURSE MARK BY OROCHIMARU AND LEFT KONOHA TO HIM FOR POWER SO HE COULD KILL HIS TWIN SISTER, LARUTO FOR KILLING HIS PARENTS, KUSHINA AND MINATO UZUMAKI AND THE REST OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN? WHAT IF HINATA HAD A CRUSH ON SASUKE INSTEAD OF NARUTO? WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF INO AND SAKURA HAD A CRUSH ON NARUTO INSTEAD OF SASUKE? WELL THIS... IS MY VERSION OF NARUTO. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!)**

Story:  
What if... Naruto and Sasuke had switched lives? What if... Naruto had gotten the curse mark instead of Sasuke... and betrayed Konoha? What if... Sakura liked Naruto... instead of Sasuke? This is a retelling of Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha being the prankster that he always was had painted graffiti on the Hokage's faces.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You are in so much trouble, young man!" cried Izuna.

"Sasuke, you are so dead!" cried Kotetsu.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yeah right! You think you have what it takes to stop me? Losers! Wannabes! Believe it! Then you'll admit that I'm better than you all! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You can't catch me! Na, na, na, na, na, na!" teased Sasuke.

Izuna amd Kotetsu had to report Sasuke's pranking to Hiruzen Sarutobi who was The Third Hokage of Konohagakure (a.k.a. Konoha for short).

"Lord Hokage!" cried Kotetsu.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy? Don't tell me that it has to do with Sasuke." said Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage! It does have to do with Sasuke!" said Izuna.

"What did he do this time?" asked Hiruzen.

"He painted graffiti on the statues of the Hokage's faces!" cried Kotetsu.

Hiruzen then sighed and said:

"Sasuke's getting himself into trouble again... is he? Well don't just stand there, you fools! Find him!"\

"Yes, My Lord!" cried Izuna and Kotetsu in unison as the duo continued their search for Sasuke.

Meanwhile...

As Izuna and Kotetsu were continuing their search to find Sasuke, he hid under some kind of sheet.

"Phew. Man, that was close. Heh, heh, heh, they'll never find me now!" cried Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" shouted Iruka with anime bulging white eyes as Sasuke was startled and fell to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at The Ninja Academy?" asked Sasuke.

"Shouldn't you be in class? You're coming with me!" cried Iruka as he took Sasuke back to the classroom.

At The Ninja Academy...

"This is terrible, Sasuke! You have already caused enough trouble already and I will not tolerate it any longer! So you better apologize right now or everyone else will do The Transformation Jutsu all over again!" cried Iruka.

"Hmph! Like I care!" cried Sasuke.

Iruka's eye then twitched as he said:

"Fine! Since Sasuke is not listening, everyone will be redoing The Transformation Jutsu all over again!" cried Iruka.

"What?" cried the class.

"All right, Sakura Haruno reporting for duty! Transform!" cried Sakura as she transformed into Iruka.

"Good." said Iruka.

"I did it!" cried Sakura.

"**CHA! SUCCESS!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

"Naruto, did you see that?" asked Sakura.

"All right, next... Naruto Uzumaki!" cried Iruka Umino as Naruto transformed into Iruka.

"Good... you transformed into me... perfect." said Iruka as Naruto transformed back into his original form.

"Next... Sasuke Uchiha!" said Iruka.

"Man, this is such a drag." said Shikamaru.

"Everyone had to redo this jutsu because of you, Sasuke." said Ino.

"Hmph. Like I care." said Sasuke.

"_All right! Let's do this!" _cried Sasuke to himself as Hinata Hyuga (who had a crush on him) looked at him and said to herself:

"_Sasuke-kun... do your best." _

Sasuke then ended up doing the Sexy Jutsu.

"Hi there, Iruka-sensei... like my jutsu?" asked Sasuke in his Sxy Jutsu voice.

"Enough with the games, Sasuke Uchiha! This is your last warning!" shouted Iruka.

So Sasuke ended up cleaning the graffiti off of the Hokage Statues.

"You're not going home until all that graffiti is wiped off, Sasuke!" said Iruka.

"Tch... yeah right... as if I had a home to go to." mumbled Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." said Iruka.

"What? What is it now, Iruka-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"If you can clean all that graffiti off of the Hokage Statues, I'll take you out for Ramen!" cried Iruka.

"Okay! You can count on me, Iruka-sensei!" cried Sasuke.

Later that night...

"Sasuke..." said Iruka as Sasuke had finished his bowl of Ramen.

"Hmm?" asked Sasuke.

"I still don't understand... why did you paint graffiti on the faces of the four Hokage?" asked Iruka.

"Well, let's see... if I remember correctly... it was The Fourth Hokage who saved our village twelve years ago, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes. That's right. But still... why would do such a thing like that... painting graffiti on the Hokage Statues?" asked Iruka.

"That's because I want to be the next Hokage when I grow up! And then when I'm Hokage, people will start respecting me like I'm somebody... someone important! Believe it!" cried Sasuke.

"But one thing, Iruka-sensei..." said Sasuke.

"Huh? What is it, Sasuke?" asked Iruka.

"Could I... could I please try on that headband of yours? Pretty please?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry... but in order for you to earn this... you have to graduate. And since you didn't graduate, you don't get a headband." said Iruka.

"Oh, come on, Iruka-sensei! That's not fair!" whined Sasuke.

Later that night...

Mizuki came across Sasuke and said to him:

"You know... I would like to ask you a favor, Sasuke." said Mizuki.

"And what would that be?" asked Sasuke.

"If you could bring me a scroll that contains the Shadow Clone Jutsu, then I'll make you as my student. Understood?"

"Okay! Be back in a jiff!" cried Sasuke as he ran to get the scroll.

When Iruka came to the room where the scroll was, the scroll was gone.

"The scroll! Sasuke!" cried Iruka as he ran to go and chase after Sasuke,

"Here, Mizuki! I found the scroll!" cried Sasuke.

"Good!" cried Mizuki.

"No, Sasuke! It's a trap!" cried Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" cried Sasuke.

"Do you now understand the meaning of your existence, Sasuke? 12 years ago, your father Fugaku Uchiha sacrificed himself to save the village by placing the spirit of Dark Sasuke **(NOTE: SECOND STATE SASUKE)** inside of you! You are Dark Sasuke!" cried Mizuki as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Not only was he shocked that Mizuki had told him that he was Dark Sasuke, but he also told him that Fugaku Uchiha (who had sacrificed himself to save Konoha) was his father.

"No way!" cried Sasuke.

"And since you have the spirit of Dark Sasuke inside of you, Sasuke, that beast was the one that killed Iruka's parents!" cried Mizuki as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuke! Get out of the way!" cried Iruka as a shuriken landed at his back as Sasuke fell to the ground.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his eyes widened in shock as Iruka was hovering over him.

"Sasuke... I'm just like you. Like you, I too have also been a prankster. But most of all... I lost my parents because of you. But... even though you have the spirit of Dark Sasuke inside of you, I think of you as a son rather than a student. So... in case I die, I want to tell you... goodbye... Sasuke." said Iruka as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, an enraged Sasuke turned into Dark Sasuke as he attacked Mizuki and killed him. Afterward, Sasuke turned back into normal as Iruka regained consciousness as Sasuke almost passed out to which Iruka caught him just in time.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I have a present for you. Close your eyes." said Iruka as Sasuke closed his eyes.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he no longer had goggles on his head but the Leaf Village Headband on his forehead.

"Congratulations... Sasuke Uchiha... as of today... you graduate!" said Iruka with a smile as a surprised Sasuke cried in tears of joy saying:

"Thank you so much, Iruka-sensei! You don't know how long I've been dying to have one of these things! Yeah! Believe it!" cried Sasuke.

**(NOTE: OKAY GUYS, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY. "SASUKE IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CHARACTER... AND SO IS NARUTO. WHY WOULD SAKURA AND INO LIKE NARUTO INSTEAD OF SASUKE? AND WHY WOULD HINATA LIKE SASUKE INSTEAD OF NARUTO?", RIGHT? WELL, LET'S JUST SAY THAT IN THIS STORY, NARUTO AND SASUKE SWITCHED LIVES.)**


End file.
